five_great_nations_20fandomcom-20200213-history
Hairen Sarutobi
'''IMVU NAME''' = '''Sanctum''' = '''Clan Name''' = '''The Sarutobi Clan''' (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire = . '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''None = = '''Tattoos: '''None = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: '''Hairen is a very endurance trained Shinobi. He feels his stamina needs to be the best it can be, while his Ninjutsu keeps on par with it. He is very serious at times, but is also very respectful. Little does anyone know, however, that he has a secret that he has kept hidden from everyone. = = '''Behavior: '''Hairen trains himself almost to the brink of passing out, just so he can increase his stamina and endurance. He also doesn't neglect his Ninjutsu so that his skills are trained equally and usually at the same time. He generally keeps to himself, and uses various acrobatic stunts during combat much like that of a Taijutsu Specialist, though he is far from one. His Taijutsu is always second on his list to be trained because Stamina, Speed, and Ninjutsu are his main focuses. = = '''Combat Mindset: '''During combat, Hairen is very dedicated. He focuses on brute force attacks with his Taijutsu, but also forming Hand Seals at the same time in slow succession so that the enemy does not catch on until it is too late to do anything against him. He typically does the hand seals when his back is turned to the enemy during a spin of some kind. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": '''Fight For Your Dreams. = '''Summoning''' = '''Monkey King Entra''' = = Monkey King Entra is a flame specialist Shinobi Ape. He specializes in hand to hand combat, using his understanding of Chakra control to perform powerful attacks using Chakra Enhanced Strength. He can use his Fire Release to increase the damage 2-3 times greater than normal. Entra has a very special ability to summon what he calls Heat Monkeys that look like monkeys fighters who are covered in Smoke a Soot. He can only use Fire Style Jutsu. The Jutsu he can use is Great Fireball, Flame Bullet, and Phoenix Flower Jutsu. He can also create his own Heat Clones which work the same as Shadow Clones, except they burst into Ash and Smoke when beaten. They can attack and perform the same Jutsu as Entra. Entra is not strong against Genjutsu, but he can counter it once he realizes that it has been cast on him. Furthermore, he is very skilled and athletic, and is very formidable in hand to hand combat. Entra is bound and contracted to Hairen Sarutobi, and by contract cannot be summoned by anyone else without verbal consent or blood willingly given by Hairen Himself. = = Hairen first has to train himself from the ground up, and as such cannot summon Entra until he has enough experience under his belt to be able to summon Entra on the battlefield. For now, he is allowed to summon low ranking monkeys. Each monkey has it's own element, and can only use one Jutsu within that element. Regardless of how many monkeys are summoned of the same element, the Jutsu is still the same. = '''Low Rank Monkey Jutsu''' = '''Water: '''Water Release Gunshot '''C-Rank''' = = '''Fire: '''Phoenix Flower Jutsu''' C-Rank''' = = '''Wind: '''Wind Release Violent Wind Palm''' C-Rank''' = = '''Earth: '''Head Hunter Jutsu '''D-Rank''' = = '''Lightning: '''Lightning Ball = '''Mid Rank Monkey Jutsu''' = Unknown = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''At birth, Hairen was an average male baby. His hair was black, and his eyes were sky blue. His skin fair, and his male parts were, well that's private. His parents were Medical Shinobi, and are typically on missions or helping out the Hospital. His family is very loving ,and very devoted to the Hidden Leaf and Land of Fire. = = '''Child:''' As a child, Hairen was often scolded and praised for his actions just as any normal child would be. He focused hard in school and made a little above average grades. He found it very easy to perform the Transformation Jutsu, and could make himself look like literally anybody just by seeing them once. He had a slightly photographic memory, and only had very minimal mistakes on any of his transformations. = = '''Academy: '''In the Academy is where is Transformation Jutsu became a bit more well known throughout the village. He had often walked around as someone far older so he could go into places he should not be in. He was only found out maybe half a dozen times because his transformation was too convincing. His grades here shined. He also had a nice group of people he called his friends. His classmates were always around him, as he was around them. He was typically fun to be around, but was never too shy to punch someone if they spoke ill of the Hidden Leaf or the Land of Fire. Seems it was something in his blood. = = '''Genin: '''Hairen has just begun his life as a Genin, and is looking forward to his life as a Shinobi. = '''Data Book''' . . '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = . . . '''Academy Jutsu List''' = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] = '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' _____________________ '''Casual Meetings or Events''' _____________________ '''Story Progression''' [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Leadership_Test_for_Team_3 Leadership Test for Team 3] [http://five-great-nations-20.wikia.com/wiki/Spar:_Ari_vs_Hairen Spar: Ari vs Hairen] _____________________ '''Clan Specific''' _____________________ '''Training Role Plays''' [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3_Chakra_Flow_Training Team 3 Chakra Flow Training] [http://fgn-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Scroll_Training:_Hairen_Learns_To_Summon. Scroll Training: Hairen Learns To Summon] _____________________ Dog-Boy :'''Approved By'''